A detention to remember
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: A Toshiro x Reader one-shot requested by Winpic26 on wattpad! Hope you enjoy :3


**Hey my Nekos! Sorry that it's been a while since I updated. It was some family members birthdays and then I had a lot of stuff going on and then there's also school that has just started -_- it's like 2:42 in the morning where I am and Im at my friends house. She is asleep next to me XD**

 **Anyway here is the Toshiro x reader you requested Winpic26 on wattpad :3 hope you enjoy and sorry for the long wait!**

Your pov

Toshiro Hitsugaya. Your crush. It was hard being the 3rd Seat of squad 10 when you had a massive crush on your captain. Every time you got near him your cheeks would go a little bit pink, though your captain was completely oblivious of this. Unfortunately Rangiku, your best friend, saw your blushes and found out about your crush on the ice captain.

She loves to tease you about your crush but not as much as she loves hugging you. Your about Toshiro's height so when Rangiku hugs you...it's more like suffocation. Anyway right now you, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Rukia are in the world of the living.

Arrancars where showing up and you were sent to kill them. But since you were all staying there, you had to attend Karakura high. If you had to be honest, you thought Toshiro looked so hot in the school uniform. "Ok class! Let's get started on todays lesson!" The teacher says.

Instead of listening to the lesson, you started drawing little chibis of Toshiro in your book. You didn't realize that Rangiku was look at your drawings from her seat next to you. She giggled making you and Toshiro, who was sitting next to you, look at her. Both of you wondered why she was giggling.

 _Wtf is she giggling about?_ You thought in your mind. Then you saw where her eyes were looking. _Damn it Rangiku!_ You cursed in your mind and when the teacher wasn't looking, you went to hit her in the arm. She squealed when she saw you were gonna hit her and threw her water bottle at you. The water came out, hitting you and Toshiro, soaking you both.

"RANGIKU!" Both you and Toshiro screamed in unison. The whole class looks back and stairs at you. "(Y/N)! TOSHIRO! Detention after school!" The teacher shouted at you. You let out a groan. "Dammit." You muttered under your breath. You looked at Toshiro who was glaring at Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika. They were all holding in there laughs.

 **{Time skip}**

You watched as all the students ran out of the classroom, leaving only you, Toshiro and the teacher. "Now you two, I know your both good students. I'm going to trust you to stay here and write lines while I go to the staffroom to get some stuff. No misbehaving or I'll give you more detentions!" And with that said, the teacher left the room.

With a sigh, you went back to drawing your chibi Toshiro's. You were concentrating so much on your drawings that you didn't notice a certain white haired captain get up and stand behind you.

Toshiros pov

I watched as the teacher walks off. _Detention...this is for humans! Not soul reapers!_ I thought angrily _. Well at least I get to spend it with (Y/N)._ I've loved (Y/N) ever since she joined my squad. She is so sweet and adorable. And she is the same height as me.

I look over at her. She is drawing something. I get up and walk behind the 3rd Seat to find she was drawing little chibis of me. I blush at first but it then turned into a large smirk. _Well we are alone..._

Your pov

"(Y/N)" You snap out of your concentration daze when you hear your captain's voice behind you. "Oh. What is it Captain?" You ask, wondering why he was behind you.

He leaned close to your face, making you blush. "I like your drawings of me." He says, a sexy tone in his voice. Your face went an even brighter shade of red.

"C-C-captain?" You stutter. His face was only centimetres away from your own. "Toshiro. I want you to call me Toshiro." Toshiro whispered into your ear. "Ok Capt...I mean, ok

T-Toshiro." You said.

Then without any warning, he crushed his lips into yours. Fireworks exploded in your heart as you kissing him back. His lips...they taste of watermelon. You thought to yourself. Both of your tongues danced together in a battle for dominance, which Toshiro won. You both parted from the kiss, faces flushes.

"(Y/N). I love you. I've loved you for so long." Butterflies erupted in your stomach. "I-i love you too, Toshiro." You confessed. Before he could kiss you again, you both heard footsteps coming towards the classroom. "Oh god, the teacher!" You squeaked and both of you rushed back into your seats.

When the teacher walked into the room, she looked you and said. "You two can go now." You nodded, stood up and thanked the teacher. Toshiro got up and then smirked. "Thanks miss. To be honest I enjoyed this detention very much." Then he grabbed your hand, intertwined his fingers with yours and walked out of the classroom with you.

 **{Time skip}**

Once you got back to Orihimes house, where you were staying, you looked for Rangiku and the others. "Hey Rangiku!" You called. No response. "Guess there all out." Toshiro smiled before pulling you close. "That gives us some alone time~" Your face goes so red it could put Renjis hair to shame.

 _Since when was Toshiro this forward about anything!?_ You screamed in your mind.

He leaned close to your face. "(Y/N), will you be my girlfriend?" The white haired Captain asked. "Yes!" You replied and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"AWWWWWWWW! SO ADORABLE!" You heard Rangikus voice and then out of the closet came Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Orihime.

"RANGIKUUUUUUUUU!"

 **Well hope you enjoyed that Winpic26! Once again sorry that it took FOREVER to get out. Ima try and update more if I can. Ya no school work and all that gets in the way.**

 **And now I have started my GCSEs it's gonna get a whole lot more harder. (I'm in year 9 btw. Yes they start are GCSEs one year earlier in our school. Don't no why)**

 **Anyway thanks for reading! Im going to go to sleep now XD**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
